


powers gleam and glow

by blindewok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, MAGIC HAIR, POWER HAIR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindewok/pseuds/blindewok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ever wonder how sams hair got so long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	powers gleam and glow

*Gabriel grunted as he finished* "okay sam-o I think I did my damage."

"Dean will ask how my hair grew so quickly."

"Just tell him you're using horse shampoo."

"But it was your jizz."

"You don't tell him that he won't believe you, sam."

"Okay I won't tell but will my hair be strong?"

"Your hair will be amazing and any time you need me just rub your hair and I will be there."

"What if you did it more?"

"You would be too powerful one jizz is enough."

To this day sams hair continues to grow long and strong. And when he pets it he can still feel Gabriel's warmth. 

 

 

The End. 


End file.
